happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Split Personality
Episode Description Split Personality is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, not only Sniffles and Josh splits Flippy and his evil side but he splits all of his emotions as well! Starring Roles *Flippy *Sniffles *Josh Featuring Roles *Flaky *Cuddles *Toothy *Russell *Handy *Stacy *Petunia *Giggles *Disco Bear *Lumpy *Fungus *All of Flippy's emotions Appearances *Pop and Cub *Gloomy *Drama *Flakem Plot The episode starts at Flippy's house. He wakes up and sees a picture of Flaky and smiles. He takes it and kisses it. He looks at the window and sees Disco Bear flirting with Flaky, much to her annoyance. He becomes jealous but immediately snaps out of it. He thinks about his evil side will emerge and not only kill Disco Bear but Flaky as well. He tries to think of a way to control his emotions and evil side until he sees Sniffles and Josh. He thinks they can help him and goes to them. He asks them if they can split his evil side from himself. This gives Sniffles an idea of a new invention. At Sniffles' house, Sniffles finishes a machine called the "Mind/Emotion Splitter". He sets the invention on "Mind" to remove Evil Flippy from Good Flippy's mind. Unfortunately, Josh trips and unknowngly sets the machine on "Mind and Emotions". Sniffles puts the helmet on Flippy's head as the soldier sits on the stool. He tells Josh pull the lever. Josh does what he is told and the machine starts working. When the smoke clears, Sniffles sees Flippy looking bored. He asks how he feels. Flippy replies nothing. Sniffles and Josh are shocked and wonder what is wrong. Josh opens the machine and Evil Flippy comes out and runs off to kill someone. All of Flippy's emotions come out and are on the loose.Sniffles checks the machine and sees the problem. He asks Josh if he did it. Josh says that he didn't know. Sniffles says that it doesn't matter and the duo go off to get Flippy's emotions and Evil Flippy. Josh tells Emotionless Flippy to stay on the stool until he and Sniffles get back. Evil Flippy spots Pop pushing a baby carriage where Cub is in and goes to them. He takes Cub and rips his head off. Pop notices and gets angry and yells at Evil Flippy and the evil soldier takes out a bowie knife and stabs him in the head. He is now covered in blood and walks away. Depressed Flippy is seen in the park with Gloomy. Drama shows up and grabs Gloomy's hand and takes him away. Lumpy shows up and asks Depressed Flippy what is wrong. The depressed bear leaves no reply. Lumpy notices a dark cloud hanging over Flippy's head and takes him to his trailer to cheer him up. Joy Flippy walks around town happily greeting the other tree friends when he spots Cuddles and Toothy playing baseball with Russell. Cuddles asks Joy Flippy to join. He agrees and the four characters start playing. Meanwhile, Josh and Sniffles are still looking for Flippy's evil side and emotions. They see Sarcastic Flippy sitting on a bench. Sniffles and Josh try to convince him to come with them but due to being sarcastic, Sarcastic Flippy refuses and teases Josh for dating Petunia and now Stacy. This offends Josh and tries to kill him but Sniffles holds him back and reminds him of the mission. They take Sarcastic Flippy and put him in the "Escape-Proof Emotion and Mind Sack". Angry Flippy and Jealousy Flippy see Disco Bear and approach him. They brutally beaten him up. As the two emotions leave, Evil Flippy sees Disco Bear and stabs him in the back. He leaves him lying dead. Sniffles and Josh see Angry Flippy and Jealousy Flippy and trap them in the sack and go to find other emotions and Evil Flippy. The smart duo see Joy Flippy playing with Cuddles, Toothy and Russell. They tell the boys what happened and they promise not to tell Flaky. Josh traps Joy Flippy in the sack with the other emotions. Petunia, Giggles and Stacy are seen cleaning the garbage. Kind Flippy shows up and helps them. He sees Fungus relaxing in the garbage and puts the garbage in the garbage truck. Fungus notices and begins to yell at him. Kind Flippy says that he just wants to help. Fungus holds the garbage bag but Kind Flippy unknowingly throws both of them in and Fungus is crushed in the truck. The girls thank Kind Flippy as he skips off. Sniffles, Josh, Cuddles, Toothy and Russell show up and ask where Flippy is. Stacy replies that he helped him throw away the garbage including Fungus. Josh tells what happens. The girls agree to help them and promise not to tell Flaky. Kind Flippy sees Handy having trouble fixing his truck ue to the lack if his hands and offers to help. When Kind Flippy and Handy are done, Kind Flippy is put in the sack. Petunia explains what happened. Handy agrees to help. At Lumpy's house, Lumpy tries to make a puppet show for Depressed Flippy but to no avail. Lumpy asks Depressed Flippy what makes him happy but he doesn't answer. Sniffles, Russell, Cuddles, Giggles and Josh barge in and catch Depressed Flippy in the sack. Sniffles says to Lumpy that he must forget what happens. Lumpy agrees. As the gang leaves, Evil Flippy comes through the window and kills Lumpy offscreen. Flaky is cleaning her house and Lovesick Flippy looks at her from the window. Flaky notices him and greets him. Flaky says that she will come over to his house when she is done, much to the exceitement of Lovesick Flippy. Flaky blows him a kiss. Lovesick Flippy catches it, pats it on his chest (jacket) and he happily walks away. Sniffles, Josh, Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, Petunia, Giggles, Stacy and Handy look around and notice Fear Flippy running around town. They try to catch him but he is too fast. Petunia, Giggles and Stacy notice Lovesick Flippy purchasing a bouquet of roses for Flaky. Giggles calls the boys they have found the last of Flippy's emotion. The boys show up with Fear Flippy. Evil Flippy notices them and runs after them. The gang arrive at Sniffles' house and Bored Flippy is still sitting on the stool with his helmet on. Josh throws all of Flippy's emotions and pushes Evil Flippy in the machine. Sniffles pushes the invention in reverse and the machine starts working again. Flippy is back to normal and takes off the helmet, unsatsified that he got his evil side back. Giggles reminds Flippy about Flaky coming over. Flippy finds a bouquet and sees Flaky approaching his house. Flippy gives the roses to Flaky and they both smile. Just then, Flakem appears and flirts with Flaky. Flippy becomes jealous, flips out and rips out Flakem's heart and gives it to Flaky. She doesn't mind it and they both walk away. Josh says that "Now that's our Flippy" and the others say "Yeah" and the episode ends. Deaths #Cub gets his head ripped off by Evil Flippy. #Evil Flippy stabs Pop in the head. #Disco Bear gets his back stabbed by Evil Flippy. #Fungus is crushed in the garbage truck. #Lumpy is killed by Evil Flippy. (death not shown) #Evil Flippy rips Flakem's heart out. Injuries #Disco Bear is brutally beaten up by Angry Flippy and Jealousy Flippy. Trivia *You can tell the difference of Flippy's emotions by the colour of their unforms and things they have: **Flippy wearing a turquoise uniform and a smiling face button is joy **Flippy wearing a blue uniform and weeps and has a dark cloud hanging over his head is depressed **Flippy wearing a red uniform is anger **Flippy wearing a light green unifrom is jealousy **Flippy wearing a pink uniform and has a pink rose tucked beside his ear and has hearts in his eyes and floating around him is love **Flippy wearing an orange uniform is sarcasm **Flippy wearing a purple uniform is kindness **Flippy wearing a yellow uniform is fear *This is the third time Evil Flippy appears as the seperate being. The first is Double Whammy and the second is Flippy vs Flipqy. *Nobody dies until after Flippy's evil side and emotions are split. *This is the first time Flippy kills Flakem. *This is the fourth time Flippy becomes jealous and flips out. The first is Under the Disco-toe, the second is Love is in the Bear and the third is Flipped-Out Jealousy. null null null